


Trick or Treat

by AndaBell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark Continent Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Light Angst, M/M, Married Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Spoilers, Wedding Rings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaBell/pseuds/AndaBell
Summary: Este escrito fue hecho para el HxH October 2020 ¡Espero sea de su gusto!
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 7





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito fue hecho para el HxH October 2020 ¡Espero sea de su gusto!

—¿Truco o trato?

El aire era frío, llevaba arrastrando un puño de hojas en él. Los juegos en ese parque abandonado rechinaron por la fuerza con la que una correntada de aire corrió, todo estaba oxidado, los colores de todo el lugar eran apagados y el olor a algodón de azúcar rancio impregnaba el lugar.

—Tienes que escoger, querido, pero te aseguro que el truco no te gustará en lo más mínimo —dijo, jugueteando con sus cartas como de costumbre.

Paseó su vista por todo el lugar sin ninguna preocupación evidente. Si quisiera, podría hacerlo uno de sus hombre aguja en menos de la mitad de un segundo; pero ahí estaba él, haciendo tratos con un idiota como él.

—Entonces truco o trato… ¿No vas a decirme de qué hablas para que pueda escoger? —dijo con la misma expresión estoica de siempre.

—Pues… se trata de nuestro eventual destino, querido Illumi —dijo, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras.

—Nuestro destino… ¿Quieres ser más específico? —preguntó sin interés aún.

—Vamos Illumi, no esperarás que yo te explique todo —dijo con cinismo—, estoy seguro que mi lindo Kura ya lo habría adivinado.

—¿Hablas del cazador de arañas? Ese tipo es una farsa —dijo, sintiendo un pequeño deseo de reír, por supuesto, reprimido.

—¿Farsa? —dijo un poco ofendido— Illumi, él es parte de mi colección en espera, él no es una farsa. Si no fuera por su obsesión con las arañas, podría ser igual de interesante que Gon… Es una lástima que se autolimite tanto, me está quitando la oportunidad de tener una interesante pelea con él —dijo con una expresión retorcida en su rostro.

Illumi volteó el rostro, detestaba ver esa asquerosa expresión de deseo y excitación en el payaso. El rubio nunca le había parecido lo suficientemente interesante o fuerte como para que valiera la pena asesinarlo, como a Gon.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No me interesa hablar de tus frutas sin madurar —dijo con la intención de marcharse lo más pronto posible.

—Te diré una sola palabra y tú decides la opción te gusta más, ¿vale? —dijo, estirando su nen de caucho sin usar _in_ para esconderlo.

Illumi lo observó en silencio, esperando lo que el mago diría. Hisoka lo observó con un rostro que resultó indescifrable para el mayor de los hijos Zoldyck, nunca había visto esa expresión en Hisoka y no estaba seguro, pero creía que esa cara era la que menos le desagradaba.

—La Brigada Fantasma.

_¿La Brigada Fantasma? ¿Qué acaso no tuvo ya su pelea con el líder?_

Illumi observó a Hisoka unos segundos más, comprendiendo al fin el significado de su propuesta.

—No te atreverías a tocar un solo cabello de Kalluto —dijo con la ira levantándose en su pecho.

—Eso dependerá de lo que escojas —dijo, lanzando la punta de su goma elástica Nen hacia el piso y atrayéndola hacia sí de nuevo.

—Escojo trato —dijo sin vacilar—, habla de una vez.

—Bien, quiero que me asesines.

—¿Que te asesine? ¿Por qué quieres que te asesine? —preguntó confundido. Por algún extraño motivo, no se sentía del todo bien la propuesta de asesinar a Hisoka, pero por supuesto, no era por cariño al mago. Los asesinos no tienen amigos y Hisoka no era la excepción.

—Es algo que iba a pasar eventualmente entre nosotros, te lo dije —sacó de nuevo su baraja—, solo quiero asegurarme de pelear contra ti con todas tu fuerzas. Si muero, quiero morir por tu mano y no por la de Chrollo.

La primera emoción que dejaba que lo dominara en meses fue la confusión. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al Hisoka que conocía? Su sonrisa y sus maneras parecían más retorcidas de lo normal y sus ojos irradiaban una luz inusual.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso Chrollo no fue suficiente para satisfacerte y por eso quieres que te mate? Porque no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, solo me preocupa que te asesine y no me pagues.

—Ohh… Veo que estás motivado… —dijo con excitación— Entonces, querido Illumi, ¿Cuál es tu tarifa?

—Hmm… ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar por tu muerte? Te haré un descuento solo por ser tú.

—¿Todo lo que tengo te parece suficiente? —dijo sin vacilar.

—¿Todo? No necesito de tu caridad, mi familia es rica y lo sabes.

—Oh, no, querido Illumi, esto no es caridad, es porque en serio deseo que me mates, y porque en serio pienso asesinarte, jugar contigo será muuuy divertido —dijo con sorna.

Illumi observó al mago unos instantes más y dijo: —Pruébalo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho por ver que había logrado convencer al asesino.

—Dees demostrar que cumplirás tu palabra y que cuando te asesine, me pagarás, sabes que no hago trabajos gratis.

—Hmm… Bien, ¿Un anillo de compromiso está bien para ti, dulce Illumi? —dijo, pasando una de sus cartas manchadas de sangre cerca de su rostro.

—Te voy a asesinar, no voy a casarme contigo… Aunque el anillo suena bien, quiero algo más que compruebe que me pagarás —dijo totalmente serio.

—Bien, veo que no eres nada fácil… Veámonos el próximo fin de semana para divertirnos un poco y firmar un contrato, ¿Suena bien para ti, Illumi?

—Perfecto, no vemos entonces.

—Espera, no puedes irte sin tu anillo de compromiso —dijo Hisoka, caminando de manera provocadora hacia el joven de cabello largo.

—Sabes que tienes que arrodillarte, no lo recibiré de otra forma —dijo con una de esas extrañas sonrisas que le daba al pelirrojo.

—Eres tan caprichoso, como siempre… aunque no más que yo.

Llegó hasta el joven y tomó la mano que Illumi le ofreció. Le mostró una carta y al darle vuelta, mostró un _As,_ acompañado del anillo plateado que tenía para el joven. Justo en el dedo anular, colocó el anillo y dijo: —Querido Illumi, esperaré con ansias nuestra adorable persecución en el viaje al Nuevo Continente. Por cierto, debes unirte a las arañas, será divertido si juegas en equipo.

Illumi asintió sin decir más y se retiró del parque, dejando atrás al hombre con el rostro pintado. 

Observó el anillo una vez más y sonrió inadvertidamente, con su corazón confundido con tristeza y alegría.

  


  


_Truco o trato, ¿eh?_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi el tema, pensé en Killua, pero al final terminó siendo esto así que... ¿Qué puedo decir?
> 
> Esto es lo más extraño que he escrito hasta el momento y sip, Hisoka e Illumi están comprometidos, y es canon.
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 📍


End file.
